Mon Sauveur un vampire
by Lou999
Summary: OS. Duo n'aime pas sa vie. Elle lui semble fausse et vide. Aussi décidetil d'en finir. Mais il va faire une rencontre imprévue. Un garçon va lui proposer de l'aider à se tuer...


Titre : Mon sauveur… Un Vampire

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Couples : Ba, forcément avec moi… 1x2

Note : Ceci est un OS. Je n'ai nullement prévue de faire une suite à celui-ci… Régalez-vous

Mon sauveur… Un vampire :

_J'ai froids mais que m'importe… Bientôt, je disparaîtrais de ce monde où je ne semble pas avoir ma place de tout façon. Tout m'écœure ici. Le bonheur des uns et le rire des autres… Moi, je n'ais rien de tout ça. Personne à aimer, personne à protéger. Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Y'a rien qui me retient. Ma vie n'à certes rien de misérable, elle seulement plate et sans goût. A quoi peut bien me servir tout l'argent que j'ai si je ne puis rien offrir à la personne que je devrais aimer ? Alors quoi ? Je dois continuer à vivre sans but ? Regardez-moi !!! J'aurais bientôt 26 ans et j'ai toujours été seul et sans famille. Ce n'est même pas comme si ma compagne venait de me quitter, non… C'est pire. Jamais je n'ais eut quelqu'un qui m'aime réellement. J'ai un job qui rapporte gros, une belle maison et une superbe voiture… Mais ce ne sont que des objets. Et les seules personnes qui tentent de m'approcher n'en n'ont qu'après ma célébrité ou mon argent. C'est triste. Je suis lasse. Je hais cette vie, fausse et ironique…_

Le garçon à la silhouette musclée et tout en longueur leva le nez pour fixer les étoiles. Sa longue tresse ondulait, légèrement bercée par le vent fort qui soufflait sur le pont. A perte de vue, un champ de lumière s'étendait dans la nuit, signe que la ville s'était réveillée dans les ténèbres. Il poussa un soupir, posa ses mains sur le balustrade et regarda les reflets miroitant de l'eau en dessous de lui. Un air de tristesse passa sur son visage, éteignant quelque peu l'éclat et la beauté de ses yeux améthyste. Il poussa de nouveau un soupire à fendre l'âme.

Tu veux sauter ?

Le ton simple et la voix froide interrompirent le garçon dans ses réflexions bien sombres. Il esquissa un petit sourie mélancolique sans détacher ses yeux de la surface brillante où se reflétait le petit croissant de lune.

Je n'ais pas le droit ?

Si.

Tu veux m'en empêcher ?

Non, si c'est ton choix.

Mon… choix…

L'espace d'un instant, le regard du natté se perdit au loin.

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Duo.

Duo… Pourquoi veux-tu te tuer ?

Ah… Rien ne me plait dans cette vie. Tu es venu parce que tu m'as reconnu ?

Non. Je devrais ?

Ba, je suis mannequin. Beaucoup de gens m'ont vus dans des magasines ou des pubs.

Tu n'aimes pas ?

Pas vraiment, non. La célébrité, c'est pas le pied finalement…

Pourquoi ?

Cette situation me rend malade. Le luxe, l'argent…

Alors tu v eux te tuer ?

Oui. De toute façon, personne ne me pleurera et on m'oubliera très vite.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est le monde de la mode. Toutes personnes que tu connais se fiche pas mal de toi. En fait, t'as personne. Je suis un produit pour mes employeurs et un porte-monnaie pour les autres…

Où est le mal ?

Ba, c'est triste de vivre comme ça. Un jour, tu te rends comptes que tu n'as pas vraiment de vie et qu'on t'utilise…

Changes.

Hum… Ca ne servirait à rien. Je n'aurais toujours ni amis ni famille. Ma célébrité me précède toujours.

Des amis ?

Oui. Des personnes sur qui je puisse compter.

Il est vrai que les humains ne sont pas très fiables avec leur semblable. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'aiderait.

Duo releva la tête, surprit et se tourna pour faire enfin face à son interlocuteur. Il fut aussitôt frappé par ses magnifiques yeux cobalts. Il devait avoir son âge mais ses origines visiblement asiatiques l'avaient dotés d'une taille plus petite que le natté. Il avait l'air mystérieux, habillé en noir avec ses cheveux en bataille mais le plus surprenant était qu'il semblait insensible au vent froid qui fouettait ses bras nus.

Mais si, s'est important ! Je ne serais plus seul !!!!

La solitude n'est pas mauvaise.

Hum ? Toi aussi tu es seul ? Ni amis ni famille ?

Pas vraiment. Juste un clan.

Tu as de la chance, tu n'as pas l'air d'en être affecté outre mesure.

Je m'y suis habitué.

Ben, ce ne sera jamais mon cas. Je ne supporte pas cette ironie et cette solitude.

Et ta mort servira ?

Oui, je serais plus triste. Tout sera finit et je serais tranquille.

C'est égoïste.

Oui. Mais j'ai bien le droit de l'être pour une fois dans ma vie.

Je peux t'aider à mourir. Ca me sera profitable.

L'américain eut un petit rire forcé avant de fixer son interlocuteur.

Gentille proposition. Et qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterais ?

La vie.

Hum ??

A vrai dire, je voulais te tuer immédiatement mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. Mais j'ai faim.

Tu… Tue par plaisir ? Et après, tu vas au resto comme si de rien n'était ?

Non. Par obligation sinon je mourrais.

Ah ?

L'américain fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon et il commençait vaguement à comprendre quoi.

Et puis-je savoir comme tu veux me tuer ? Tu m'aides à sauter ?

Une morsure suffira.

Ainsi, il avait vu juste. C'était un vampire. Les informations avaient prévenu de l'éventuelle présence de vampires dans le secteur de Londres. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient tendance à immigrer vers l'Angleterre.

Je vois… Les vampires demandent toujours l'autorisation à leur proie ?

Non. Mais tu voulais mourir… je fais d'une pierre deux coups.

Intelligent en plus d'être beau… Bien !

Le natté frappa dans ses mains comme pour se donner du courage puis se décolla de la balustrade pour s'approcher de son inconnu avec un petit sourire.

Ok… Pour une fois que je peux réellement rendre service à quelqu'un…

La phrase surprit visiblement le vampire qui le regarda légèrement étonné. Il faut dire que le garçon en face de lui avait l'air résigné mais heureux en même temps. C'était plus tôt déconcertant. Un frisson parcouru le vampire alors que Duo s'arrêtait devant lui.

J'aurais mal ?

Un peu, au début.

Ba, tant pis… Dans un sens, je préfère être tuer par un beau vampire ténébreux…

Comme tu veux.

Le japonais s'approcha, glissa une main dans le dos du garçon et l'embrassa dans le cou afin de planter ses crocs dans la chair tiède de sa proie. Ce dernier eut un sursaut, accompagné d'un petit cri mais demeura immobile. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la douce chaleur de son tueur contre lui. Comme ses forces le quittaient, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille du vampire pour ne pas tomber.

Je… reg…grette jus…te… de n'avoir ai… aimé… personne…

La phrase mourut dans un murmure alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Etrangement, le vampire s'arrêta et resserra son étreinte sur le corps mou du garçon alors qu'il commençait à glisser.

* * *

C'est une forte luminosité qui le sortit de son sommeil et l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, il reconnu les lieux. Il se trouvait dans son lit. Fatigué, il se leva, passa une main sur son visage pour essayer de sortir de sa torpeur. Sur la table de chevet, son réveil indiquait en lettres rouges, 11 h 30. Il avait dormit autant ? Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger plus sur la question car son téléphone sonna. Il se traîna jusqu'au salon, remarquant au passage qu'il était encore habillé et décrocha mollement.

Duo, j'écoute…

Il avait répondu avec un tel flegme que son interlocuteur resta muet de longues secondes. Puis une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

Duo !!!!! T'étais où ? Ca fais au moins 5 fois que je te téléphone depuis ce matin !!!!

Ah… ? Désolé…

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as une drôle de voix.

Chui fatigué.

C'est tout ?

J'ai froid.

Hum… Tu dois couver quelque chose. J'annule tes rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui. Reste chez toi.

Mouais.

Je passerais te voir d'ici une petite heure.

Ok.

Toujours aussi lentement, Duo raccrocha le téléphone et malgré sa fatigue, alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui remit un peu les idées en place a tel point qu'il se prit à chercher une marque de morsure dans son cou alors qu'il se brossait les dents. Mais il n'y avait strictement rien.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Juste un rêve…_

Vers 12 h 45, son manager vint lui rendre visite et devant sa pâleur et sa petite mine, il l'obligea à se coucher. Duo passa donc le reste de sa journée au lit et se rendormit un fois son manager partit. Il ne se réveilla que la nuit venue, en meilleure forme que le matin.

_Hum... j'ai faim…_

Forcément, depuis la veille, il n'avait rien avalé. Il passa dans le salon, sans allumer la lumière et se rendit dans la cuisine. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait le frigidaire, il sentit une présence. Il contourna le bar et alla actionner l'interrupteur du salon. Aussitôt, une douce lumière envahit l'espace, dévoilant la présence de quelqu'un dans le canapé. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire étrange.

To… to… Toi… ? Je n'ais pas rêver alors ? Mais et la trace de la morsure… ?

Cicatrisation instantanée. C'est un des dons des vampires.

Comment suis-je revenu chez moi ?

Ton adresse était sur ta carte d'identité et tes clés dans ta poche.

Mais... Mais… Je... je croyais que tu allais me tuer !

Moi aussi. Mais j'ai pas eut envie.

Duo lui jeta un regard surprit puis poussa un soupir en faisant quelques pas dans le salon.

Tu aurais du.

Pourquoi ?

Simplement par ce que je vais recommencer.

Je t'aiderais alors.

Ah… Je vois. Tu me gardes uniquement pour ça ? Comme garde manger ?

Les yeux améthyste du garçon se teintèrent de tristesse. Il suivit du regard le vampire alors que ce dernier se levait et s'approchait. Il ne s'arrêta qu'a quelques centimètres de lui.

Non.

A.. Alors quoi ?

Tu as dis que tu avais un regret…

Ah… Ah Bon ?

Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Non.

Tu as dis que tu aurais voulu aimer quelqu'un…

L'américain ouvrit les yeux en grand et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comment avait-il pu raconter cela à un parfaite inconnu ?

Et… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te f…

Aimes-moi.

Pardon ?

Le natté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son interlocuteur semblait tellement sérieux qu'il ne sut pas quoi d'autre répondre.

Tu n'as qu'à m'aimer…

Quoi… ? Nooo…. NooOOOOonnnNNn !!!!!!!

Le hurlement se répercuta contre les murs blancs alors que le natté se reculait violemment. Il heurta son bar et renversa un vase qui se brisa au sol avec fracas.

Je… JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN AMOUR FEIND !!!!

Soudainement, le suceur de sang leva sur lui un regard plein de colère et Duo ne pu rien faire quand une main encercla son poignet et le tira. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'intrus.

Je n'ais jamais parler de mentir. Je te veux, c'est tout…

Tu ne convoites que mon sang !!!!

Non. Je te désire tout entier. Déjà sur le pont, je te voulais… Et je n'ais pas pu te tuer.

Duo eut un hoquet de surprise alors que ses yeux devenaient brillants.

Dans ce cas… Je ne te mordrais plus. Laisse moi te posséder.

Le vampire posa ses doigts sur le visage de son prisonnier et essuya les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient des yeux violets. Il approcha doucement son visage et colla ses lèvres à celles de l'américain. Sans violence il lui mordilla les lèvres puis glissa sa langue pour rejoindre celle du natté. Duo perçut un sentiment de bien être l'envahir alors qu'une boule étrange se formait dans son estomac. Quand le vampire cessa de caresser sa langue et qu'il se retira, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Regarde combien je t'aime…

D'un coup sec, l'être de la nuit arracha le T-shirt de Duo se l'embrassa avec violence. Ses mains agiles se promenèrent sur le torse du garçon et trouvèrent ses points sensibles avant qu'elles ne descendent sensuellement vers son pantalon. Le bouton de celui-ci céda sans problème et le vampire puis glisser ses doigts agiles vers l'intimité de son compagnon pour l'entourer. Immédiatement, Duo se crispa et il se mit à gémir par intermittence alors que le vampire caressait le sexe du garçon.

N… No… non, non… Il… Il ne… faut pas… AAaahHhhh… aaAa… Aaarrêtes… AaAAaahhhh…

Comme Duo ne semblait pas vraiment se débattre, le vampire entreprit de l'embrasser sur tout le torse, descendant progressivement. Finalement, il se retrouva à genoux et remplaça ses mains par sa bouche. Prenant le phallus du garçon en bouche, il se mit à le sucer avidement, promenant sa langue sur la peau tendue qui s'offrait à lui. Duo qui gémissait fortement, coula ses mains dans les cheveux du démon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en désirait plus.

Aaahhhh… OouiiiiIiii… OuiiIiiii…

Les tremblements du natté se firent plus intense, le vampire cessa sa succion, au grand dam de Duo. Avec gentillesse, il le força à se retourner, embrassant tendrement son cou. Quand Duo eut poser ses mains sur le plateau du bar et courbé un peu le buste, il se colla à lui.

C'est ta première fois… Duo… ?

Aahhh… Tu te… mon prénom… Tu t'en... souviens…

Bien sûr… Et, je m'appelle… Heero.

Hee… Heero… C'est… Beau…

Pendant toute la discussion, Heero n'avait pas cessé de caresser la peau tiède de son amant mais soudainement, il retira une main et mouilla 2 de ses doigts.

Détends-toi…

Il le fit entrer avec douceur dans l'intimité du garçon qui poussa un cri de stupeur mêlé de douleur alors qu'il se crispait. Durant de longues secondes, le natté ne sentit que la douleur puis soudainement, un frison la parcouru, prenant naissance dans son ventre pour remonter jusque dans son cou. Puis la première vague de chaleur envahit tout son corps alors que Heero continuait l'exploration interne de son corps. Et comme le japonais continuait de le branler, sa queue se faisait plus dur et brûlante.

HummmMmm… HeeroOoooo... Ahhhh, ouiiiIii… Encore… AaaAhhhh, Heero ! Pre,ds mooooOoiiii !!

Sans ce faire prier une seconde fois, le vampire retira ses doigts, déboutonna son pantalon et attrapa son sexe pour le guider à l'intérieur de son aimé. L'américain eut un hoquet de surprit alors qu'il accueillait cette partie de Heero si gonflée de plaisir.

Tu as mal ?

Elle est… imposante… Aaahh…

Quand le vampire commença son mouvement de va et de vient, labourant le corps de Duo, ce dernier se mit à pousser des petits gémissement érotique, la respiration saccadée. Mais très vite, la déferlante de plaisir le submergea, enflant comme une tempête, et il ne pu s'empêcher de crier, hurlant son plaisir avec intensité. Surtout que le souffle de Heero qui frôlait sa peau se faisait plus hésitant et il laissait des plaintes rauques franchir ses lèvres. Bien vite, les doigts de Duo se crispèrent alors qu'il remontait un peu plus les hanches sans s'en rendre compte.

Heee… HeerooOOo… Encoreeee ! Ahh ouiIIiii !! Plus fort… OuiiIIiiiI…

Hum… Tu es si… bon, Duo… Si étroit et chaud…

Le japonais glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant puis se mit à donner de grand coup de burin, entrant plus profondément dans le corps de l'américain qui hurla de plus belle.

Ah… Ahhh… AaaAaaahhhh !!!!! HHHEeerrrooOOoooo !!!! Ahhhhh…

Ouiiii… Duo… Ne te… Ah, ne te ressers pas comme… ça… Hummm…

Les vas et vient du japonais se firent soudainement plus rapide, son sexe sortant à peine maintenant. Il sentit Duo se contracter alors qu'il tentait de retenir son cri puis celui-ci se libéra avec une expression excitante. Heero le suivit l'instant d'après avec une plainte éraillé. Il se retira quelques secondes après et glissa un même temps que Duo au sol, profitant de l'occasion pour l'embrasser.

Tu vois, je t'aime…

Oui… Ah… J'en douterais… plus…

Ils s'enlacèrent passionnément, visiblement épuisés par la démonstration de leur désir commun.

* * *

Il tourna sa tête vers l'appareil photo et esquissa un sourire. Il y eut plusieurs décliques puis il quitta sa pause.

C'était parfait Duo ! Tu a été superbe !

Merci.

Je te trouve bien changé depuis quelques semaines…

Vraiment ?

Tout en discutant, la photographe rangeait son matériel alors que Duo se changeait pour revêtir une tenue plus normale. Comme son manager arrivait, il adressa un sourire mystérieux à la photographe et se tourna vers son manager.

Ah Duo ! Je viens d'avoir le magasine Fanstarzim. Ils te veulent pour leur prochain numéro.

Je croyais que j'étais overbooké ?

C'est vrai. Mais tu as ta journée de demain…

L'homme regretta aussitôt sa phrase car Duo le foudroya du regard.

Certainement pas ! Demain m'est réservé !

Mais…

NON ! Ils attendront, point final.

Sur ce, il s'en allait sous le regard amusé de sa photographe. Elle aimait bien ce garçon, surtout que maintenant, elle sentait un changement en lui. Il semblait enfin heureux de vivre.

Votre protégé à bien changer, Mr Holl

Oui.

Le manager eut un petit sourire et regarda la silhouette de son employé disparaître. Il était hors de question de changer son programme. Demain, il devait passer la journée avec Heero, son vampire. Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus que sulfureuse et passionnée et Duo ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui. Pour le moment, le vampire refusait de faire de lui un être de nuit et Duo avait du insister fortement pour qu'il accepte de boire à nouveau son sang mais ils filaient le parfait amour. Le mannequin goûtait enfin au bonheur d'être en vie. Il gardait sa liaison secrète pour le moment, malgré le fait que Heero ait un métier comme informaticien, ils ne voulaient pas être l'objet des paparazzis, surtout qu'ils pouvaient peut être trouver le secret de Heero à force de fouiller.

FIN


End file.
